DragonQuest - Part 1
by Dragonice
Summary: Scientists search for the Legendary Dragons, Dragonice begins a Pokemon Journey of his own


  
"Good luck Dragy! We will miss you!"   
Dragy Dragonice was preparing about to begin the biggest adventure of his young life. He hugged his parents as he prepared to embark on the first journey by a Dragonice into the human world. His mission was to collect data on the human and Pokemon of the world and send it back to the Dragonice colony, which is located deep inside the Frost Cave. The Dragonice are a highly intelligent species of Pokemon that have lived in the depths of Frost Cave for centuries. They have learned to read and write and even make houses and other things that humans thought that only they had, such as televisions and radios. This is how the Dragonice first discovered that there were humans outside of their cave. Now they are ready to make their first contact with the humans, and Dragy is the pioneer…   
"It's getting late guys, we might want to set up camp."   
The speaker was Craig, a young Pokemon Researcher who was seeking the mysterious Legendary Dragons of the Pokemon world. Legend has it that there are three Dragons that are more powerful than even the Legendary Birds and Dogs. The only Pokemon that can rival their power is Mewtwo, and even it is not more powerful than them. There are three Legendary Dragons, the Ice Dragon (Dragonice), the Fire Dragon (Charmelizard), and the Thunder Dragon (Boltryu), and Craig and his group, the GenX Research Team hope to catch and research them. GenX was the new leader in Pokemon research and discoveries, and they hoped that this would be their greatest discovery yet. They hoped that they will be the first company to discover and capture one of each type of Dragon. The team that was led by Craig is in search of Dragonice. At the same time Mike, another young researcher was looking for Charmelizard in the depths of the Cinnabar Island volcanoes. Finally, Shannon, a strong, athletic young woman who is very into Pokemon, especially the Electric types, led a team in search of Boltryu.   
"Where do you want your tent Craig?" asked his assistant, Kelly.   
"I don't care, as long as there is room for a friend," Craig replied, winking. Craig had a crush on Kelly, and he was not very good at hiding it. Unfortunately for him, she was not interested at all, and instead loved Mike, and she really wished she had been sent with the Mike's group.   
"Oh well, I guess I will have to make the best of it," she thought. Aloud she said, "Oh are you having your sister over again tonight?"   
This was just too much for poor Craig, who grabbed his tent and stalks off further into the cave spend the night alone. As he walked, he tripped over a large rock, which comes alive and turned out to be a Geodude. The Geodude became enraged and called for its friends. Suddenly, three Gravelers dropped from the walls to the floor of the cave so they could aid the Geodude. However, as they hit the ground it began to shake! The Geodude and Gravelers quickly scrambled up the wall just as the cave's floor collapsed and Craig falls with it into the pit below…   
CRASH!!!   
The last remaining colony of Dragonice looked up to see the roof of the Seafoam Cave collapsing on them! As they flew to Frost Pass, which leads to Frost Cave, they noticed that one of them was injured! Frosty, one of the baby Dragonice had injured his wing and was unable to fly! His mother saw this and went to him and Dragy.   
"There are humans coming Dragy! Here, take these! And please care for your brother! We will miss you! Call us soon!"   
Then she disappeared with the rest of the group back to Frost Cave. As soon as she was out of sight, he examined the items that were given to him. They were three Pokeballs with Pokemon in them, which Dragy discovered were a Seel, an Abra, and a Charmander, six extra Pokeballs, and some Potions. These went along with the items that he already had found in the Seafoam Caves, and his most prized possession and key to freedom from humans trying to catch him, the T-Potion. The T-Potion was a potion made by the scientists in Frost Cave, and it allows the Dragonice who takes it to have the power to transform into any other being or object at any time as long as it has seen that object before. They only had the resources at the time to make one batch of it since they only had found one fossilized Ditto deep in the cave (to make the potion, the scientists used the DNA strands from this Ditto), and they had given the potion to Dragy so he could go explore the outer world disguised as a human Pokemon trainer. He was supposed to go through both the Pokemon League and then go search out the rarest Pokemon for the other Dragonice to study. Dragy took a deep breath and decided that the time had come for him to take the potion. He closed his eyes and drank the potion. He then felt a tingling sensation and then he opened his eyes and felt a slight tugging on his leg. He looked down to see Frosty hugging his leg and crying! He had forgotten all about Frosty! Dragy bent down and examined his baby brother's wing. He quickly grabbed a potion and sprayed it on, healing the wound. Then he looked up and saw some humans coming towards him. He quickly began his transformation into the human boy that he once saw exploring in the Seafoam Cave and as he picked up Frosty, he awaited his first meeting with humans.   
Craig fell and fell until he landed in a calm river at the bottom of the cave. He quickly climbed out and surveyed the land around him. He saw nothing but darkness except for one tunnel of light to his right. He followed the light and soon came into a huge lighted cavern. As he got adjusted to the light, he saw a flash of blue and then suddenly there was a man standing right in front of him! He jumped back, but soon he realizes that it was only a teenager, a boy of about 15 that was strikingly handsome with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, and his pet Pokemon, and he thought they must have been caught in the cave's collapse too. He looks at the boy again, and then realizes that the boy was holding a blue little Pokemon that looks like a baby. It had two little wings, a rounded face with big black eyes and two oversized feet.   
"Wha..wha..what is that??" he stammered.   
"It's my new Pokemon, a Dragonice! I found him here among the boulders, and I helped him recover from his injured wing. He's very friendly, so I'm going to take him with me on my Pokemon journey." Dragy replied.   
"Dr…Dr…Dragonice?" Craig asked.   
"Yes sir. Is that a GenX coat you have on?" Dragy questioned.   
"Why yes it is." Craig said.   
"Wow. I hear y'all have been looking for Dragonice. If you would like to take a look at him, you can, and I'll even let you study him for a day or so, but then I would like him back." Dragy stated.   
Young man, you must let me have that Pokemon at once." Craig exclaimed.   
"No sir! I found it, and it is mine! I will either let you study it for a day and then you must return it to me or I will have it attack you and I will take it straight to your biggest competitor. What do you want to do?" Dragy retorted.   
"It seems you leave me no choice. I will study it for a day" Craig sadly replied.   
"I thought you'd see it my way," Dragy muttered as they trudged back to the GenX camp.   
"Boy finds a baby Dragonice, awaits GenX testing"   
After reading the front-page headline, Mike pu down the Pokemon Times and sighed. "I am glad we found one of the Legendary Dragons, but I was hoping to be the first. That's ok, we just have to redouble our efforts to get to Charmelizard before Shannon finds Boltryu! Men, let's get going!"   
"Our tests are complete. Here is your Dragonice, son," Craig said as he handed Dragy back his Dragonice. "We are grateful that you let us study your Pokemon, but we do regret that we cannot keep him for further tests."   
"I am sorry sir, but I want to take him with me on my journey, and he seems to want to be with me. Isn't that right Frosty?"   
"Draaaaaag" the baby let out a cry of affection as he settled down into Dragy's arms for a nap.   
"Well Craig, I must be off now. Goodbye."   
Dragy waved to Craig and the rest of the team as he walks out of the cave to start his new Pokemon adventure…   
"GenX tests Dragonice, returns it to boy, who takes it with him on his Pokemon journey"   
At the top floor of the RusCorp building in Celedon City, a man read the headline and begins to laugh. "Mwahahahahahaha! The fools! They let the boy with the Dragonice go free. That precious Pokemon will be mine! Mwahahahahahaha!!"   
What will happen to Dragy now that he has begun his journey? Will he be able to research the Pokemon of the world as he is supposed to? What trouble will come his way as he makes this journey? And who is the mysterious man from RusCorp? Tune in next time to find out!   
  



End file.
